darkforcesmushfandomcom-20200213-history
Jocelyn Reynard-Wellington
History I am so dead. If he ever finds me, I am /so/ dead. That’s the thought that enables me to put up with this sad little room. I would have thought something called a ‘Best Western’ would be more acceptable than this. I’m almost afraid to sleep in this bed. Lord knows /what/ has been in those sheets, and I can already tell that housekeeping here does not agree with /my/ definition of clean. This cheap hotel in Colorado – of all places – is simply the last place that Samuel would look for me. Or any of our family for that matter. I was born and bred to be a proper Silver Fang kin. Etiquette was more than just a nicety in our household; it was a way of life. Looking back, I believe that I was a disappointment, as I was both an only child and only kin, but I was raised like a little princess, and for the longest time I believed that upbringing. My family claims to be one of the oldest in Philadelphia, dating back to at /least/ the revolutionary era. And from there? England. Believe me, they have documented proof of who was from where as far back as Charlemagne’s time. Terribly boring, and I never read it myself. My father, Gerald, still sits on the city council, while my mother, Paulette, for the most part, showed up for the parties. Otherwise, she was busy with either ‘family’ affairs or being ‘under the weather’ (That time of the month, if you know Garou). My life up until college is an interesting tale only for those thoroughly in love with works like Great Expectations, of which I could only bear a chapter. Thankfully, my tutor never discovered my collection of Cliffs Notes books. There were parties, social functions, charities, and, my absolute /favorite/: awkward meetings with my future husband. Awkward for me, at least. Samuel was handsome, and his pure breeding was undeniable, but there was something about him that set me ill at ease. Some might blame Rage, but I never felt his eyes soften when he looked at me and never noticed any fondness in his smile. Perhaps Jane Austen and Shakespeare made me hope for too much. It was when I finished my high school lessons that I decided I truly needed some time away from my family, not to mention Samuel Wellington. He was - /is/ - a Philodox, known as Upholds-Falcon’s-Decree. Frightening, for a Philodox. Yet I’ve never been the most at ease around the Garou, and I’ve somehow always been able to know, almost as soon as I meet one, what they are. My point is, I needed some /distance/, and so I applied to a university in New York City. I had no need for a career, due to my family’s wealth and position, and so I followed a passion that interested me: Theater. Unfortunately, my parents and Samuel’s parents all carried more weight than I, so where I actually ended up /accepted/ to was Philadelphia University. I threw a temper tantrum, of course, but in the end took what I could get. There was some comfort in being allowed to keep my chosen Theater Major, rather than being forced to switch to something dull like Political Science. Even if it wasn’t my top choice, college life was definitely a liberating experience. I had friends, I had admirers, and I even had /fans/. The head director even took a personal interest in my training (after he learned who my parents were, but I was willing to not dwell on that), which led to my starring in most of the lead roles. It also led to the discovery of just how possessive and jealous Samuel could be, when the male lead ended up extremely bruised after a performance in which we had to kiss on stage. And /that/ led to the discovery of just how difficult it can be to argue intent with a Philodox. Despite certain… frustrations, I poured myself into these studies more than I ever had before, learning as much as I could about the acting world, from make-up to costumes to accents to playwriting. I loved the feeling of being someone other than myself, the escape that the moment in character provided. And I’ll admit, despite what I said to Samuel, not all of my interactions with my fellow actors were innocent. Gregory was the sort that was just too charming and handsome for his own good. He told me what I needed to hear at the time: That I deserved better. (And looking back, I can definitely say that Greg was better.) During my third year of college, the various parental units involved decided to put their foots down, demanding that we marry already. I, of course, resisted. This led to quite a few passionate fights, as well as a few rather frightening moments. I did not /want/ to marry Samuel. While I was quite sure he /wanted/ me, I did not feel he loved me. I gave in, after months of exhausting battles, when I discovered I was pregnant. Better to marry soon and hide it than to reveal my indiscretions, which would put Gregory in danger. Needless to say, that decision required me to firmly break things up with Greg. It was terribly sad, and the last thing I wanted to do, but I’d become a decent actress by then. I demanded a small, personal wedding, and soon. I wanted to be done with it. Sadly, this also put my studies on hold. Marriage to Samuel proved to be as unhappy as I imagined it would be. He was a strict, possessive, jealous husband, quick to anger. I admit I tempted that anger more than I should have, as I was bitter about being forced into the situation. I tried to recognize the limit, though, to not push him too far. That was, at least, until the night I leapt right over that line. We’d yelled before, he’d even struck me before, but this fight was worse than the rest. In the midst of it, I revealed, well, my dark secret: The only reason I’d married him was because of the pregnancy. Needless to say, he flipped. Luckily, he didn’t /frenzy/, but I really believed I was going to die that night. I survived; my unborn child didn’t. It was during my period of recovery that I decided I just couldn’t live this way. /Anything/ was better than this. And I was willing to risk anyone’s wrath to get out of the situation. An old friend from college, a costumer named Chelsea, lived in Crystal Springs in Colorado. I’d go there, I’d hide for a time. They wouldn’t have reason to expect it. I played meek and skittish for a day or so once I was back on my feet, and then I was /gone/. I took only what I felt I needed, went to the bank in a nearby town and put our money in a safer place. Namely, my hands and accounts they didn’t know about, and then I bought a ticket at the airport, next flight out of there. I didn’t care to where. After that, I’d find a way to Crystal Springs. I’d lay low, I’d change my looks around, and somehow, I’d run far enough that Samuel wouldn’t be able to drag me back. And so, days later, finally I’ve arrived in Colorado. I’ve managed this far, but I can’t help but feel it’s only a matter of time. Personality Jocelyn wants to live in the moment, experiencing life to the fullest. She enjoys people, as well as material comforts. Wait, /especially/ material comforts. Despite her upbringing, she tries not to allow conventions to interfere with her life, finding creative ways to meet her needs, especially now. She has a lot to learn about the runaway life she has chosen, what with having to do so much herself that she never even considered needing before. She can be a good team player, due to her time in the theater, recognizing that it takes many parts to create the ultimate production. Also, she loves trying new things, learning about the world outside her bubble (she just wishes a lot of it was more convenient!) In learning, Jocelyn is more hands-on than a studier, unless she's /truly/ interested in the subject. She thus tends to rush into things, learning from her environment and the reactions to her actions, rather than thinking through things first. If she sees the /relevance/ of something she needs to study, or if it involves people (especially fun ones!), she'll do better. She can be observant and realistic about the world around her, and tends to use her feelings and internal perceptions to identify and empathize with others. She's attentive to the world round her, especially keen with human behavior (she has certainly seen a lot of social interactions in her time, particularly a lot of false masks at high society functions). Jocelyn is generally quick to sense what is happening with others, and she /can/ be responsive to their needs if she empathizes. Pretty much, she loves being around people and having new experiences, living life in the here-and-now instead of thinking of long term effects or consequences. She just wants to play, not fight! Sheet Attributes Strength: 1 Charisma: 3 Perception: 3 Dexterity: 3 Manipulation: 3 Intelligence: 2 Stamina: 2 Appearance: 4 (Fragility) (5 freebies) Wits: 3 (5 freebies) Willpower: 7 (4 freebies) Banality: 5 Abilities Talents: 11 :Brawl 1 :Empathy 3 :Expression 2 :Insight 2 :Integrity 1 : :Subterfuge 4 (Specialty: Disguise) (4 freebies spent) Skills: 7 :Etiquette 3 :Marksmanship 1 (Expertise: Firearms) :Performance 4 (Expertise: Acting. Specialty: Live Theater) Knowledges: 4 :Academics 1 (Expertise: Theater Major) :Enigmas 2 :Politics 1 Backgrounds *Pure Breed 3 (Silver Fang) *Resources 4 (Partial inheritance + a good deal of husband's money) *Contacts: 1 (Chelsea the costumer, otherwise I think she’s breaking ties with everyone.) *Equipment: 1 (Silver Letter Opener) (1 freebie) *Ally: 1 (Walter Koch, agent) Virtues *Conscience: 3 *Self-Control: 4 *Courage : 3 Merits *Recognize Garou (3) *Enchanting Voice (2) (2 freebies) *Numina: Astral Projection 1 Flaws *Hunted (3) – Her husband wants his money back. Oh, and probably her, too. Other Info *Nicholas gave Jocelyn a silver knife at his wedding. He probably thought it was less frightening than her carrying around the letter opener. *Jocelyn is legally able to own a gun (and she's since purchased a small handgun). Pictures! For Fun File:Char3.jpg File:Char4.jpg File:Char5.jpg File:Char6.jpg Advancement :SLOT 1 * Type: learn Numina: Astra Projection 2 * From: Self * Approved By: Weaver * Status: Finished on 01/09/11 * Explanation: Curious about her new-found abilities and fascinated with the spirit world that she can glimpse, Jocelyn has been practicing on her own, now that she's freed from Dead's oversight. She's been pushing her limits, bit by bit, trying to see just how far she can go. :SLOT 2 * Type: * From: * Approved By: * Status: * Explanation: :SLOT 3 * Type: * From: * Approved By: * Status: * Explanation: : ;Advancement History * +learn Ally from Self, approved by Luna, 10/5/09 * +learn Marksmanship 1 (Firearms/Handguns) from Nicholas, approved by Fenris, 11/15/09 In return for her help with the wedding preparations, Jocelyn got Nicholas to promise to teach her to shoot. The girl needs to learn how to defend herself a little! She'll likely also force some others to take her on occasional practice trips, too, such as Shuga or Kennedy, but Nick'll be the main teacher. (If this game was Fallout, she so would've been mauled by Raiders by now) (Edit: Or Feral Ghouls. *shudders* * +teach Empathy 2 to Trudy, approved by Luna (I have the log to prove it!) * +learn Brawl 1 from Jason, approved by Luna, 1/23/2010 (Explanation: As was said in The Mask of Zoro, 'This is going to take a lot of work'. Jocelyn has taken some initiative and contacted Jason, asking him to teach her to fight. Her husband's about to find out her location for sure, Nicholas is scary, she has a stalker, and people are being kidnapped. Jo is just looking for a little more defense to put her mind more at ease. Jason had offered her on a previous occasion to teach, so! Here they are. The kin is skittish about learning brawl from a man, so she's trying to avoid sparring as long as possible, thus, I completely understand if the learn time is longer for this one. She feels better about using a punching bag, though! Or possibly a man as a punching bag...) * +learn Numina: Astral Projection 1 from Jason, approved by Luna for 3/10/10 When suffering from a stab wound to the abdomen, Jocelyn glimpsed the Umbra. Whether this was a vision or hallucination or an actual glimpse of the true Umbra is uncertain, but Dead was concerned enough to offer to teach her more about the spirit world and coach her in her abilities should they prove true. She's currently staying on the bawn under orders until she's determined to not be a veil risk, among other things. * +teach Enchanting Voice to Jason, approved 4/22/10. Upon hearing Jason perform and witnessing him with his renewed voice, Jocelyn sensed that the Fianna could be truly great with some finesse to his voice, some actual training. He has the talent, the kind of voice people like to listen to, and she's seeking to draw that out further, teaching him how to consciously use that and build upon it, how to truly enchant his audiences. The kin is using a series of demonstrations and challenges to accomplish this. Category:Kinfolk Category:Silver Fangs Category:Current PCs